Changes in the Blood
by L J Clark
Summary: It's three weeks after the end of FDTW. Life is normal for Sookie, she hasn't heard from Eric and she is feeling a bit under the weather. What happens when Eric admits his feelings on the night Sookie's secret is revealed? This is a one-shot story.
1. Chapter 1

**Changes in the blood**

A/N: I do not own The Southern vampire Mysteries or any of it's characters. All copyright belongs to it's awesome creator Charlaine Harris. This is just a fan fiction story taking some of those characters for a play and the biology bits are fictional as I know very little about anything Biology related.

Summary: It's three weeks after the end of FDTW. Life is normal for Sookie, she hasn't heard from Eric and she is feeling a bit under the weather. What happens when Eric admits his feelings on the night Sookie's secret is revealed?

This is a one-shot story.

It was finally Tuesday and Sookie felt a wave of relief as she pulled down Hummingbird Drive on her way home. She had just finished her shift at Merlotte's and she now had a whole week off to enjoy. It wasn't so much the time off that made her happy though, it was the thought that she could relax. She had been feeling a little under the weather lately and the prospect of bed rest made her smile. It wasn't so much that she was sick as she felt...odd, as if she wasn't really awake or something. Then, of course, there was also the matter of the episodes. None of the doctors had given her the results yet, not even doctor Ludwig. All of this was made infinitely worse by the unending loneliness she felt at Eric's absence. She tried not think of him, without much success at all, and yet she couldn't deny now he remembered everything the hole inside her that she had been ignoring for so long stung even more.

"Hey Sook, Eric called and said to ring him back when you got in from work. It sounded pretty important," Amelia said from her seat at the kitchen table as Sookie entered the house. "Hey, are you ok? You look a little pale." She asked with concern as she finally looked up from the newspaper she was reading. Sookie faked a small smile as she answered.

"I'm fine, Am. Just a little tired from work is all. I'll call Eric back from my room on my way to bed. Good night."

"Night, Sook."

Amelia was a good friend, Sookie thought as she peeled off her waitress uniform and climbed into bed ready to call Eric back. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation at all but she knew Eric well enough to know she couldn't put it off. That would only result in him turning up at her house, probably in her bed too as his invitation hadn't been rescinded, demanding to know why she didn't ring him back.

Pushing the speed dial for Fangtasia she took a deep breath in a hope to calm herself.

"Fangtasia, the bar with bite! Charlotte speaking how may I serve you?" Sookie had never spoken to this waitress before, she sounded bored. Forcing a bright and friendly voice, after all it wasn't Charlotte's fault that Eric demanded she call him, Sookie began the game.

"Hello Charlotte, it's Sookie Stackhouse could you put me through to Eric please?"

"The Master is busy," the waitress responded a little crossly.

"I am sure that he is but he called and asked for me to ring him back. I am just returning his call so I am sure he will speak to me."

"What? Are you dumb? I said that the Master is busy. Ring back again later," she snapped before slamming the phone down. Sookie was stunned but tried not to let the reaction get to her. She was used to people treating her much worse than that. Sighing to herself she dialled the only other number she could think of that would solve this problem. Pam.

"Hello my friend," Pam purred into the phone, "why are you ringing me when my Master is going crazy waiting for you to return his call?"

"I tried phoning the bar, Pam. Charlotte told me he was busy and that I should ring back later before saying a few other things and hanging up on me. Could you please pass Eric your phone so I can find out what he wants?"

"Why that little bitch! I will have a few words with her," her voice trailed off and was quickly followed by another voice entirely.

"Hello lover," the sound of Eric's deep masculine accent sent a shiver down Sookie's spine.

"Hello Eric, what do you want? I am tired and now a little fed up, why did you call me?"

"I will not keep you from your rest, lover. I simply wanted to check that you are alright and to try to make plans for our much need talk. I have been having trouble feeling you this last week." Sookie fingered the duvet as she tried to quell the sudden urge she had to cry. She missed him so much but she did NOT want that talk. Every feeling of love and desire that she had for Eric was shrouded in a thick layer of fear and heartache.

"I am off work for a week now. I was going to go away for a few days but I can come to see you at Fangtasia if you would like me to," she said carefully, the dread building inside her at the very thought of what he might say to her. Better to bite the bullet, she thought.

"Yes, come tomorrow night. Shall we say seven o'clock?" He sounded almost eager she thought but pushed the thought quickly aside.

"Seven at Fangtasia it is, see you then."

"I am impatient for your arrival. Until tomorrow my lover, sleep well."

Sookie put the phone down and stared at it for a while. She couldn't believe it was finally time to get things sorted with Eric. The thought made her dash to the bathroom where she promptly threw up in the toilet. How was she ever going to get through this?

The following day was filled with finding something to wear and getting ready. By the time she was on the road she looked like the fairy princess that she was and her stomach was in knots. She tried to focus on driving but she couldn't stop the single thought that kept passing through her mind, over and over. _You don't belong here._ It was a strange thought and she didn't know where it came from but being a telepath she was used to strange thoughts so she ignored it and kept driving.

The second that she pulled onto the Fangtasia car park and switched off the engine it began.

"Not now," she whispered in despair as her hands flew to her temples. The pain through her whole body was blinding and she screamed out with it. It seemed to last forever and it consumed her but just like every other time it had happened it passed and everything went black.

It was half past seven. Eric looked at his watch for the ninetieth time in ten minutes.

"She should be here. Where is she?" He growled slamming his fist down on his desk and causing the whole thing to shake.

"She is still not answering her cell phone," Pam said softly wincing at the snarl Eric gave her in response.

"Enough," he exclaimed with all the authority he held, which was quite a bit. "I shall go find her and demand to know why she is late." It didn't take long for him to get outside as he ran at vampire speed to the exit.

He saw Sookie's car immediately and flung open the door to find Sookie lying unconscious across the passenger seat. It was as if she parked the car and then passed out, slumping to the side. Worried, Eric carefully lifted her out and raced her to his office where he laid her down on his leather couch. His eyes searched her frantically but he could see no sign of outside harm. She was breathing but only barely and each breath seemed laboured. He was just about to bite into his wrist to give her his blood when her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled angelically up at him.

"Hello, Eric," she whispered softly. "I guess you found me." She tried to sit up but it was clearly too much effort for her right now so Eric bent down and lifted her up so he could sit down beside her.

"What's wrong Sookie?" He asked calmly but she could see the fear in his deep blue gaze. He was truly worried about her.

"They don't know," Sookie answered a bit dejectedly.

"They?" Eric began stroking her palm with his thumb. It gave her the comfort she needed and it helped him feel close to her.

"The doctors, even Ludwig is still doing tests." He frowned at that answer not liking it one bit. There were three things bothering him right now. The first was he should have felt something was wrong but he had no indication what-so-ever. The blood bond was working as he could feel her anxiety but she felt fine to him. No hint of weakness, pain or illness at all. The second problem was that she had not long had his blood so she should not be getting ill at all. He could still see the effects of their last exchange in her skin and hair. Whatever was wrong with her vampire blood could not heal. Finally, he loved this mortal more than anything and the thought of something taking her away from him was excruciating. He couldn't bare it.

"How long?" He asked a bit more sternly than he meant to. She frowned up at him not understanding the question. "How long has this been happening Sookie?" He brushed her hair back behind her ear and stroked her cheek.

"A week. This was the fourth time. I am really fine Eric it just takes a little out of me. Dr. Ludwig has promised to call me when she knows anything. I am sorry I had to worry you but can we please forget this, for now. We have so much we need to talk about, this can wait."

"Very well," he agreed reluctantly. He didn't want to end this topic of discussion. He wanted to find out what was wrong and fix it. NOW. But, if she had already spoken to Ludwig about it there wasn't really anything left he could do and he didn't want to upset her. He pulled her small body onto his lap and breathed in her hair. She was so fucking beautiful.

"Eric, I don't really know what to say. You remembered...what does that mean?" he could feel her rising panic and the underlying dread. He knew her well enough to know she was seconds from bolting for the door. She was scared and he now knew why. He tightened his grip on her so she couldn't run from him, luxuriating in the feel of her pressed safely against him. He didn't ever want to let her go.

"It means that I now understand why I love you as I do. I love you so very much, Sookie." Her eyes wide she reminded him of a scared animal looking up at the predator. He stroked her back with one hand as he cupped her cheek with the other. "I should have told you a thousand times. I love you. I love you with all that I am and all that I have. I love you as an equal and I will love you for eternity. I am yours and I need you, Sookie.

I do not ever want to be parted form you again. I simply cannot understand how you ever let me go. I could never do that. I never forgot you. In my head, maybe, but you remained in my heart. I never forgot. I never did. I never could, I never will. It is for you that I live and for whom I shall continue this life. I have no life without you my dear, sweet, angelic Sookie. In over a thousand years I have never, never loved a woman the way that I love you.

You must understand, I want you with me always so I can be the slave at your feet but more than anything I want you to be happy. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. If that means you come and live with me, great. If it means I come and live with you, so be it. If you want to go slow and just date for a while to start I will understand. I want you. I love you. I need you." With each of the last sentences he kissed her lightly on the lips. The taste of her was better than he had remembered and it took all of his restraint to control himself.

Sookie's mind was a whirl of thoughts and emotions. It was like she was in a dream but she couldn't wake up. She wanted so badly to fall into Eric and live happily ever after but she knew real life didn't work like that and she was terrified of the reality before her. Could she really trust him with her heart? He had broken it once but he could not be blamed for that. She loved him so much but she felt so unworthy of him. How could she ever hope to keep him interested in her?

"Oh god, Eric!" She cried before kissing him quickly, passionately and pulling away. "I love you so very very much but I am so scared. This is so much. So fast." She kissed him again as the tears ran down her cheeks. He wrapped her up in his arms as her hands clutched at his neck and they kissed. It was slow at first but it grew into something deep and long and desperate.

"My Sookie," he breathed into her mouth. After a few minutes she was breathless and had to pull away. Eric rested his forehead against hers and stared down into her eyes.

"I want you, Eric. I need you. I love you but I can't move in with you. Not yet, it's too fast. Can we please just see each other and figure the rest out later?" He could see how hard this was for her. She was begging him with her eyes for him to understand. He could have laughed at the thought. She still did not get how much he loved her. He would do anything for her, anything. She would see that in time.

"Anything," he breathed raggedly, "but will you do something for me, Sookie?" He asked fixing her eyes with his. She half expected him to make some inappropriate sexual request that she would have no way of denying him right now but she nodded.

"Anything," she repeated as she tenderly stroked his cheek.

"Stay with me. Stay in my house, with me. You said you had the week off. Let me take care of you. Stay with me this week and then return to Bon Temps." She pulled back to look at him more clearly. He wanted her stay with him. Stay, not move in.

"Okay. I will stay with you Eric. Can I still go home in the day to get stuff and see people?" She asked not sure if he would want her all to himself like the selfish vampire he was.

He laughed at her request. "Yes, or course my love. Come," he said rising and placing her back on her feet. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips before lacing her fingers with his. "Let me show you my house."

Eric was just closing the car door after helping her into her seat when her phone went off. Reading the message she gasped.

"What is it, dearest?" he asked as he sat down. She held up the phone to show him the message.

_Get to my office as soon as you get this. I have news on your results and I need to see you urgently. A. Ludwig._

"Well, it looks like we will be making a detour on the way to my house." He kissed her hand again. "Do not worry, love. I have you." Those words meant more to Sookie than she could ever express. After a lifetime of solitude and loneliness being considered a freak she was no longer on her own. She had someone she could depend on. Someone loved her.

They were shown straight into the doctor's office where Ludwig was pacing like a mad woman.

"Ah, you're finally here. What took you so long?" She snapped but then continued before anyone could respond. "Never mind, just sit down so I can explain. What's the vampire doing here? Do you want him to hear this?" She scowled at Eric but he took no notice and lightly gripped Sookie's hand. He could feel her shaking but she was fighting to control her anxiety.

"Yes, he can stay," she said with a calmness she really didn't feel. "What have you discovered?" At Sookie's question the tiny doctor made a face that no creature had ever seen her make before. She was thrilled, excited, happy. She sat down on her large chair to try and regain some professionalism and explain her findings.

"I can't heal you. You aren't sick. I don't know everything. I have researched and spoken to many colleagues and there has never been a case like yours before. I don't know why what is happening to you is...well happening but I do know what is happening."

"You are not making any sense," Eric said stormily. He was losing his patience with the tiny doctor.

"Do either of you know anything about DNA?" She asked trying to find the best way to explain. They both shook their heads, no.

"Well normally each strand of DNA is made up of 23 pairs of chromosomes. That is true for all living things. There are a few exceptions but the most pairs known to us is 26. You, you have 200, 000 pairs in your DNA. You are not sick you are transforming. Your body is making a metamorphosis. The dormant code in your cells is waking up and you are becoming whatever it is that you are. This was always going to happen, it is in your biological structure but I have no idea what you are so I cannot tell you what will happen. The pain you feel is likely to get worse as the change progresses. I can give you some medication to help but we have nothing to combat such a high level of genetic information. You are truly a remarkable create, Miss Stackhouse." The awe in her voice only made Sookie's panic rise faster. She didn't want to change. What would she turn into?

"So, what does this mean? Will she die? Will she change in appearance, ability or in some other way?" Eric asked as he pulled Sookie onto his lap. She was terrified and he wasn't far behind her. Could he lose her? He had only just found her.

"She will not die from this, maybe never. The change is a natural part of her and with that amount of code she should technically live forever. She will likely become stronger but no other physical change is predicted. I believe that the change will lie mostly in her abilities. She is already telepathic and I think that her DNA is hiding many other gifts. There is no way to be sure, of course, we will have to wait and see." The doctor was grinning widely as if she had received an early Christmas gift and it made Eric want to kill her. How dare she gloat and croon over this news when Sookie was so scared.

"How long?" The croaked voice pulled him from his thoughts. "How long do I have left as me?" He hugged her tighter to his chest and felt her small hands grip on to his shirt as if to anchor her.

The doctor laughed, it was a strange sound resembling the squeak of a dying mouse. "You will always be you. You should be happy. You are not in danger of death and I estimate you only have to suffer a week or so more." Sookie whimpered at the news and Eric kissed her hair as he whispered in her ear.

"I have you, Sookie. We will get through this. I will help you. I will love you no matter what and we will get through this together. I promise." She turned in his lap and pressed her face into his neck. She clung to him and sobbed. How could she not know what she was? How could she be so very different?

Eric carried her out of the doctor's office and placed her in his car. He could feel how very scared she was and he wished he could remove her fear. His own fears were now replaced by a mixture of joy and helplessness. He didn't want her to suffer any pain but at the same time he was so pleased that she would not die. 'Maybe never,' the doctor had said. She wasn't going to leave him and for that he thanked the gods.

He drove them to his house in silence. The only sounds were Sookie's sobs and her beating heart. He tried to comfort her by stroking her hand, her hair but nothing seemed to ease the turmoil she was in. He could feel that she was in a world of her own. She was trapped in her thoughts and her fears were consuming her but he knew she needed this time so he gave it to her willingly.

He pulled into his garage and carried her inside his house. He had dreamed of showing Sookie his home and prayed that she would like it. He wanted her to like it so much that she never wanted to leave it but she didn't see anything. Her gaze was far away. That was alright. She would come around with time and he could find out what she thought of his house then.

He placed her on his bed and lay beside her. She flung herself over him, clinging to his shoulders as she cried into his chest. He took comfort in the knowledge that even in such a state of fear and despair she needed him, loved him. He stroked her back even after she cried herself to sleep. He just hoped that she would be alright when she woke as he would be dead for the day. It was the first time in almost 800 years that he wished he could enjoy the daylight.

When Sookie awoke it was with a smile. Eric had taken care of her. He hadn't pushed or demanded but given her the freedom to grieve that she needed and the comfort she desired. As she looked down at his still form she admired his strength and his beauty. He was right. They would get through this together. That was all that should matter.

She quickly dressed in the outfit that Eric had left out for her and headed downstairs. She had every intention of heading out into Shreveport to get something to eat but before she could climb into her car the annoying sound of her cell phone plagued her ears.

"This is Sookie, what can I do for ya?" She droned in a bored voice. She was really hungry, not surprising considering it was already 2.

"Sook, it's Alcide. I need a favour." The tone of his voice told Sookie that this was a serious matter but that he didn't enjoy calling her.

"What kind of favour because every time I do a favour for you something bad happens." There was a long pause and she was just about to agree to help him when he answered her.

"Well, we need you to come and read a few humans for us. I think the FotS are on to us and weres are becoming the new targets."

Sighing heavily Sookie raked her fingers through her hair, "Sure. Where should I meet you?" She scribbled down the address and head out with a heavy heart. Eric was going to kill her for this.

When Eric awoke it was to the feeling of being pulled. He knew the sensation well but he had to admit that it came as a very big surprise. Sookie was using the bond to call him, something no human should be able to do.

He quickly dressed and headed out. He could feel her call growing stronger the longer he was awake and it was close to full blown desperation now. He was thankful he was so proficient at tracking and that she wasn't too far away.

He located her at a large warehouse on the south side of Shreveport and almost instantly he heard her screams. Each one was a stab at his unbeating heart. Charging inside he found Sookie lying on the floor. She was curled up into a ball, hugging her knees and covered in a layer of sweat. Standing over her were Alcide and Quinn, both looking worried and helpless...at least until they saw him.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Quinn screamed. Eric could already see his body trembling as it prepared to shift forms. Alcide placed his hand on the tiger's shoulder to hold him back.

"I haven't done a thing," Eric answered calmly while watching the weres yet still keeping his eyes firmly planted on Sookie.

"Eric?" Sookie whimpered between screams. He reached down to brush her hair away from her face and stroke her palm. Alcide and Quinn both growled at his movement until the contact made the screaming stop. Before anyone had a chance to say anything more, Sookie took a deep breath and pushed herself up.

"Better?" Eric asked as his eyes found hers. It made her feel so warm, the way he looked at her. It was as if he only had eyes for her and the rest of the world could just stop for all he cared.

"Hardly," she sighed as a tear ran down her cheek. She ignored the attention seeking coughs next to her and continued, speaking only to Eric. "I think Ludwig was wrong. That is the third time today and I can already feel another one coming on. I don't think I have a week left, Eric." He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap so that he could cradle her body to his.

"I have you, Sookie. No matter what." He promised as he stroked her hair and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"No matter what," she repeated hugging him close. It was the safest she had felt all day.

"A week left? You're not dying, are you?" Alcide asked horrified by the mere thought. It would make sense. He had never seen anyone in so much pain before and he was a were for Christ's sake.

"No," she whispered without looking up from Eric's chest. Her voice sounded so full of grief. It was so heavy and distant.

"Then what the fuck is wrong, babe?" Quinn was shifting from foot to foot as he worked to control the torrent of emotions running through him. He was angry and jealous that Eric got to hold her but her was not heartless and it was his concern for her that kept him from challenging the vampire.

"She is changing. That is all we know." Eric answered softly. He hated dealing with these animals but he knew Sookie cared for them and she was too weak to worry about anything right now.

The three men looked on helplessly as she shook. Her screams were deafening as she thrashed. They hated not being able to help her but everything they tried seemed to make it worse. Eric tried moving her but that caused some kind of seizure. Quinn tried getting her a drink but that caused her to vomit. Alcide tried to cool her off with a damp cloth but each touch seemed to scorch or leaving behind an angry red mark. So they stood, useless, helpless, terrified for her.

It took almost an hour for the screaming to stop and still she shook. It was Eric that notice the difference first as his eyes were so much better. Her skin began to glow. It started as a faint shimmer and grew until her whole body was consumed in white light. When the light died down Sookie lay unconscious and there was a strange black mark over her heart.

"What."

"The."

"Fuck." The three men gaped. They had never seen anything like it before and one of them had seen everything!

"I'm taking her home," Eric said after a minute. He had enough of hanging around the Weres. He would find out what they had used his bonded for, later. Right now, he just wanted to get her to bed and hold her safely in his arms.

For four nights Sookie remained uncoinscious. She didn't move or make a sound. The only thing that allowed Eric to stay sane was the sound of her steady heartbeat. She was still alive. He clung to that fact as he guarded her with total devotion. When she did finally open her eyes she managed to shock them both.

"Hi," Eric said softly as he stroked her hair. She smiled up at him before pouncing. Flinging her body over his, she attacked his mouth with hers and kissed him so deeply he felt the heat of it in his throat. Her hands explored his body hungrily and she shredded any clothing that got in her way. Within seconds they were both naked and she was lowering herself on him. The groaned in unison.

"I love you, Eric. I love you so very much and I don't ever want to leave you," she declared looking deep into his eyes as she placed her forehead to his and rocked her hips. The motion caused a pleasant shiver to go through them both.

"Then we will be together always," he vowed. He placed his hands on her hips to help her move –not that she seemed to need much help. "Are you sure this alright, Sookie? I don't want to hurt you or weaken you," he asked tentatively.

"Who's weak?" she laughed before grinding her hips on him to make her point. "It's over Eric. I'm better now, better than better really." She licked his neck before nipping his chin and kissing him again.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertain. She seemed just the same. She was maybe a little stronger and she had never been this insatiable before but there were no other changes as far as he could see.

"Positive," she smiled into his mouth. "I know who I am. I know what I am and most importantly, I know what I want." Her eyes glowed a deep blue as she spoke.

"What are you?" He asked as he rolled them over so that he was on top and could look down into those wonderful burning eyes. He swore he could see her beautiful soul through them.

"I," she sang, kissing him before continuing, "am," she reached up to kiss him again, this time longer, "a god." He paused his thrusting for a moment to see if she was teasing him but he could detect no lie. She was telling him the truth. Ok, he thought, stranger things have happened.

"And what do you want, my goddess?" he asked thrusting his hips forward again, causing her to arch her back and moan in delight. Her hand came up from his backside to rest on either side of his face.

"You, just you."

"Oh Sookie, you already have me," he reminded her before kissing them into mind-blowing completion. They lay spent, tangled up in each other. They had lots to discuss but the future was bright. Sookie was out of danger and more powerful than Eric could imagine so she could ensure a safe and happy home. They had their friends and they each had work to do but most importantly they had each other. Forever.


	2. wonderful news

**Wonderful news!**

Greetings to all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just wanted to shamelessly let you know that you can find my new book Triquetra Ascension (The Triquetra Trilogy) on Amazon kindle. /author/ljclark

Also, it has been asked if my original fiction will be available in any other form than on Kindle. Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no. I may look into other formats in the future, but I have agreed to remain exclusively on Amazon for at least the next three months. I don't see this changing anytime soon.

Finally, I am planning on working away at Cure of Being Me, so I hope to update soon. Stay posted.

As always, thanks for reading.

L J Clark xx


End file.
